


Siren's Song

by JorrunFulhelm



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, First Time, M/M, PWP, Public Nudity, Spying, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:26:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3455615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JorrunFulhelm/pseuds/JorrunFulhelm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on patrol Dwalin happens on a dwarf bathing outside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dwalin caught himself daydreaming when he was supposed to be on patrol. His usual route, which he took three days out of every month to check the borders of their settlement in the blue mountains, was well worn and always quiet. Some questioned his need to take these long patrols but none dared suggest that he skip his ritual. Truth be told he enjoyed the time on his own, the forest that his path wound in and out of was calm and inviting. Summer had bloomed about two weeks ago and the air was warm. The forest smelled of pine and sunshine and something Dwalin just couldn't place. He decided to stop just up ahead where the trail met a small creek and have his lunch. His pony was hitched to a tree and she happily munched on the cool sweet grass she found. He chuckled to himself and patted her neck.

Just as he began to enjoy his cold meat and cheese a strange splashing sound startled him. Surely no one had managed to sneak up on him? Setting his food aside he quietly drew one of his battle axes and began stalking toward the sound. A large rock sat at the bend of the creek, making the river turn and pool in an odd U shape. The noise which continued was coming from the other side. Dwalin never liked going into a fight blind but it seemed he had no choice. 

Just as he was ready to pounce from his hiding spot another sound floated through the air. A Voice, clear and bright carried a sweet tune to his ears. Dwalin's large shoulders slumped, this was no attacker just another traveler making their way along the trail. Well he reasoned, no reason not to see who the voice belonged to. Returning Keeper to his back Dwalin rounded the last of the large boulder and froze in place. 

A curtain of the purest red hair was all Dwalin could see. It seemed like it fell for ages and the urge to run his hands through it struck the large dwarf with such an intensity it almost buckled his knees. The voice continued to sing, and the dwarf it belonged to now stood and swung its, no his long hair over one shoulder. A deep blush formed on Dwalin's cheeks as he noted that this male dwarf was naked, and well formed. Strong legs and thighs gave way to a stocky but firm middle. His skin was fair and a few freckles were scattered over his shoulders. Dwalin knew he should leave, to stop staring at this gorgeous creature, and to get back on his pony and go home. 

He just couldn't make himself move. His feet felt like lead and his stomach turned over and over. Just when he thought it couldn't get any worse the bathing dwarf turned and their eyes met. Instead of turning away though, the red head smiled and winked at Dwalin. Oh if the earth could just open up and swallow him, Dwalin thought he might live this is down. But when the dwarf winked at him, Dwalin almost keeled over. 

"Hey there, like some you see?" The red head asked.

"Um-uhh, excuse me?" Suddenly Dwalin found his boots fascinating. A bright and engaging laugh brought his gaze back up.

"Oy, don't get shy on me now. You were watching." Another wink. Oh Malhal what was he going to do? Denial. 

"No. No I just-I was just leavin'." Backing away slightly Dwalin decided he needed to leave before something serious happened.

"Hey now, handsome, don't go now... we could really have some fun...." Trouble, yes, he was in trouble now.


	2. drowning in you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finished, hopefully.
> 
> Un beta-ed. First time smut, please be kind....

"Why don't you join me, then?" The red head spoke as he lathered up his arms. "What's your name, handsome?" 

Dwalin's mouth was dry and yet he felt like he was drowning. Maybe he was, maybe he had fallen in the water and hit his head and was dying. Dwalin took a hesitant step closer. "I-uhhh, *ahem* Dwalin, my name is Dwalin." 

"See there, that wasn't so difficult was it?" All of that supple skin flexed and tensed as the other dwarf now rinsed his body with cupped hands. "I'm Nori, by the way."

He, no Nori, pushed his long hair back over his shoulder again, and flashed what could be called the most devious smile Dwalin had ever seen. He was mesmerized, and before his brain could catch up with his body he was shuffling out of his gear and tearing his shirt over his broad shoulders. Nori lucked out really, well that's what he told himself anyway. His lifestyle kept him on the move and usually in and out of danger. He wasn't the strongest or the most adept at fighting, so if Nori couldn't fight his way out, he'd always try to fuck his way out. It had saved his skin on more than one occasion and been a real pleasure too. This time, though, he was not in any danger, just lonely from being on the road. So he thought, why not? This stranger, Dwalin, was fit and had a rugged sort of charm he liked. He also, seemed quite un-used to this sort of attention. 

Dwalin was left only in his trousers when he waded into the water. It was cool on his heated skin, and the closer he got to Nori the hotter his skin became. 

"There now, that wasn't so hard? Or maybe it is...." Nori slid his hand under the water to the large bulge waiting in Dwalin's trousers. He was hard as a rock and made a small noise as he was stroked through the wet fabric. "Oh, Malhal, you are blessed." Nori grinned like a fox at his luck and continued his skillful stimulation. Dwalin decided he was tired of being a passive lover and grabbed the smaller dwarf by the waist and set him on a nearby stone that was large and flat. It was barely out of the water. Nori laid back and let the inch or so of water roll over his body. It spread his hair around him like a ruby halo. Dwalin leaned over him and kissed him hard on the mouth. Now that was more like it. They kissed and kissed til neither one had breath. Dwalin ran his tongue down Nori's jaw to that delicious shoulder and bit. A groan came from the smaller dwarf, and he eagerly rubbed his hardness against Dwalin's stomach. Deciding that he had had enough teasing Dwalin pulled off the Nori and began to retreat to shore. 

"Oy! Where are you going?" Nori bolted upright and adopted his most affronted face, which in this situation wasn't that difficult to do. Dwalin returned a moment later, sloshing water all around him, creating waves in his wake. 

"Had to get somethin'." He grunted. Dwalin always carried oil on his rounds, mostly for cooking, but sometimes for lonely nights when he needed some personal attention. It came in handy even more right now. He uncorked the vial and pushed Nori back down on the flat stone. Nori's legs floated in the water and his backside sat just on the edge, which worked well with Dwalin standing in the water. 

Thick fingers dipped into the oil and then down, down between Nori's cheeks. He rubbed and circled that ring of muscle til he felt it relax and give. He pushed one finger in first and Nori groaned his approval. The red head tried his best to relax. He encouraged Dwalin to add another finger with soft moans and whimpers. By the time Dwalin had him stretched properly Nori was a panting mess. Achingly hard at this point Dwalin barely had time to coat himself in oil before he pushed into the warmest most sublime heat he had ever experienced. Slowly but surely he buried himself to the hilt. The forest was filled with their heavy breathing and the swishing of water around them.

Nori brought his legs up and clenched them to the other dwarf's sides. 

"Please--please move." He barely could speak, Nori felt so full, he was sure he was going to burst from the inside out, but what a way to die. Dwalin pulled out in one smooth glide and then pushed back in with barely a pause, soon he had built up a punishing pace. He leaned over Nori and bit that same shoulder. 

"Ah!" The ginger dwarf cried, as he was filled over and over again. He began to babble nonsense, a chorus of 'yes' and 'oh more' and 'faster'. His chants became more and more persistent as Dwalin tilted his hips, soon they both were encouraging the other.

"Do it," Dwalin cried when he felt he couldn't hold on anymore, "Do it, come. Come for me." How could Nori ignore that, so he came, shouting his pleasure to heaven's and gripping the stone ledge with an iron grip. Dwalin followed almost immediately. As soon as the moment was over, both were acutely aware of a few things. One, they each had just fucked a complete stranger (which bothered one considerably more than the other), Two, both were raw and sore both from the scraping of stone against skin and rigorous lovemaking, and Third, neither one wanted to move away from the other. A lump formed in Dwalin's throat, what should he say to a dwarf he just met and then just thoroughly fucked in a stream? Red hair was in his Nori's face and he pushed it away. Normally Nori was the hit it and quit it type and would just get up and get dressed and leave. But there was something about the other he just liked, and wanted again. 

"*Cough*, well, I---uhhh, should be going" Dwalin said as he pushed off the stone ledge and walked to shore, all the while pulling his trousers up. He didnt even remember taking them off. 

"Hey, wait up, uhhh---where are you headed?" Nori jumped down, regretting his choice to lay back on that stone. His back was burning but he felt better than he had in a long time.

"Toward the Blue Mountains, Ered Luin, actually." Confused and slightly ashamed of himself Dwalin stood on the bank, scarcely believing what he just did. Nori was wringing out his hair and trying to dress himself in a hurry. 

"Well, I'm headed that way myself, got some family there. Would you like some company for the rest of the way?" 

"I don't see why that would be a problem." A small smile tugged at the corners of Dwalin's usually stern mouth.

*****************

The city was a smudge on the horizon, and both dwarves weary from travel, were glad when that smudge became darker and clearer as the days wore on. Neither one had been speaking much, and they didn't know what would become of the two of them when they got there. They could have been back in the city if they had pushed on the last evening, but instead they decided to set up camp outside the city walls. One more night, they both said to themselves. One more night would be enough and after that they would go on about their business. Too bad neither one could say what it was they really wanted.

 

TBC.....?


End file.
